


Birthday Suspicions

by Iolite666



Series: Minifics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Step-Sibling Incest, dimitri and edelgard are disgustingly cute and domestic here, not explicitly mentioned but i am also not retconning the fact they're related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Edelgard comes across Dimitri prepping a meal in the kitchen. There are two things wrong with this occurrence.1. Dimitri is terrible at cooking.2. Dimitri doesn't care what he eats, so he doesn't cook for himself outside of meals fitting for a child.Edelgard gets a tad suspicious as to why he's suddenly taking interest in the culinary arts.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Minifics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Birthday Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this little minific for a friend on twitter who was feeling down and wanted some dimigard fluff! i am always happy to write as a pick me up ^^

“Hey.”

Dimitri clenches his jaw and tries to ignore Edelgard next to him as he brings the knife down forcefully, too forcefully, he notes with a wince at the gouge in the cutting board, into the zucchini he’s chopping.

“Dimitri.”

Dimitri sets the knife aside and turns towards Edelgard. Truly, he was a lovesick fool if he couldn’t ignore her for all of five seconds while he tried to prep dinner for them to Dedue’s instructions. 

“Yes, El?”

Edelgard smiles at the nickname, like she always does, and Dimitri’s heartbeat speeds up a little at the sight, like it always does. There were certain things that were predictable about the both of them; Dimitri will eat the weirdest combinations of foods and Edelgard will complain that his sense of taste is broken. Edelgard will watch obscure horror movies while they eat dinner, and Dimitri will always close his eyes during them. Dimitri will look at Edelgard, softly snoring and gripping her pillow, with her long brown hair a disastrous halo around her and feel a deep sense of contentment in his heart. Edelgard will watch him play hockey on the weekends and always greet him with a kiss after he comes out of the changing rooms, before complaining that he’s stinky and needs a shower with the cutest expression on her face, the wrinkling of her nose making him shower her with kisses while she giggles. 

“I’m just wondering, but just what are you cooking?”

Ah. Caught out.

“Uh, I-”

Edelgard smirks this time. “You don’t even like zucchini,” she points out, “and parmesan? You love cheese so much you don’t care what type it is or what food it goes on. Why the change?”

“Well, I just thought, y’know, with my career I should, uh, branch out into more varied diet options. For health.”

Edelgard quirks a brow at him, and Dimitri knows that she doesn’t believe him at all.

“Uh-huh. Your health.”

A devious smile alights her face, and Dimitri feels a cold sweat break out over him, and before he knows it, she’s on him, her hands wriggling up his shirt. Dimitri hisses; goddess, her hands were _cold_. 

She grips her hands around his sides, digging into the softness around his hips and stomach and Dimitri wants to jerk away from the touch that sends a zap of sensation through his skin. “Now, why would you look after your health _more_ when you’re perfectly healthy?”

Dimitri tries to compose himself. Her hands are cold, and are on his weakest spot; his sides and stomach. “Well, I need all the ener-ahaha, energy that I can, snrk, get.” His hurried explanation turns into a giggle, and then a full blown belly-laugh as Edelgard runs her hands over his stomach and side gently, lightly, tickling him.

Dimitri hunches over to escape her hands, but she merely follows him as he lowers himself in defense, and his laughs take on a near hysterical tone.

“Ohhh, El, please, I can’t, you know I’m ticklish, stop it!” 

He’s gasping for breath when Edelgard finally stops her assault, and he uncurls himself to stand up properly again. Edelgard puts her hands on her hips and looks up at him, and Dimitri can’t help but find the smugness, apropos of nothing except that she’s managed to get past his defenses and _tickle_ him while he was prepping food, incredibly cute.

“Now,” Edelgard shifts from her one foot to the other, “are you going to tell me what you’re really cooking this stuff for?”

This time, Dimitri blushes. He knows that she knows that he was lying earlier, and he knows there’s no point trying to hide it from her anymore.

He rubs the back of his neck and looks down sheepishly, “Well, it’s your birthday soon, and I want to cook you things I just… don’t exactly know how.”

Edelgard looks shocked for the smallest amount of time, and then there’s… tears in her eyes? Oh, goddess, had he messed up?

“Oh, Dimitri… you don’t have to do that for me.”

“El, no! I _want_ to do it for you, it doesn’t matter if I don’t have to. And I promise, I’m getting better!”

At his exclamation, Dimitri sees Edelgard stifling a laugh. “I’ve been taking instructions from Dedue and Ashe for the past couple of weeks, and now the things I make aren’t too heavy on seasonings, or completely bland anymore! And they don’t come out burnt… most of the time.” 

Edelgard is smiling so wide it almost looks as if it hurts her face, as if she isn’t used to this sort of love, this sort of comedic, dedicated, all-consuming love that Dimitri felt for her every day of his life. 

“Dimitri.”

Dimitri readily pays attention to her this time, and what he sees in her eyes as she smiles at him only reinforces his love for her, knowing unequivocally that she loves him too; more than he loves her, if he is to believe what she tells him on bad days.

“Yes, El?”

Edelgard moves towards him, and stretches up expectantly on her tiptoes. Dimitri smiles, and leans down towards her. Just when they are face to face, so close that the hairs on the back of Dimitri’s neck stand up by instinct, she pauses.

“I love you so much.”

And, as he closes the gap between them with a sweet kiss, lips slotting together as if they are made for each other, which Dimitri and Edelgard both know that they are, he thinks to himself, _me too, El, I love you so much that I can’t imagine living without you._


End file.
